X-O Manowar Vol 3 48
| Series = X-O Manowar | Volume = 3 | Issue = 48 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Long Live the King, Part 2: The Gods Taketh Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** * ** * ** * ** ** ** * ** Villains: * * ** Other Characters: * Armor Hunters Locations: * * * ** *** * ** *** Items: * * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , (flashback sequence) * Inkers: , , (flashback sequence) * Colorists: , (flashback sequence) * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & ©, (1:10), (1:20), & (1:50) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation The countdown to X-O MANOWAR #50 continues as “LONG LIVE THE KING” escalates! They’re here! The Torment – a world-devouring race older than history itself — has arrived on Earth. And now, all that stands between our existence and complete annihilation is Aric of Dacia, heir to the Visigoth throne and wielder of the X-O Manowar armor! But as the Torment unleash a wrath unlike anything the galaxy has seen, even Earth’s most powerful protector will find himself hopelessly outmatched. With humanity standing on the brink of extinction, X-O Manowar must turn to his greatest adversary for help – the savage Commander Trill! New York Times best-selling writer Robert Venditti (WRATH OF THE ETERNAL WARRIOR) and acclaimed artists Joe Bennet (52) and Roberto De La Torre (Daredevil) make history across the cosmos as Valiant’s flagship series marches toward a planet-shaking finale! Plus: The X-O MANOWAR #50 COUNTDOWN GIVEAWAY continues right here! Each issue of “LONG LIVE THE KING” comes bagged with one of 50 micro-prints – featuring artwork from a who’s who of comic superstars – or even one-of-a-kind original art! Synopsis Notes * Each copy of X-O Manowar #47-50 – the "Long Live the King" arc – is bagged with 1 of 50 "micro-prints" (4-by-6-inch) by 1 of the 50 artists contributing to the "All-Star Jam" cover and featuring the artist’s interpretation of X-O Manowar. Approximately 1 in 40 copies feature randomly inserted original artwork by artists who have worked for Valiant in the past and present. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48.jpg|'Cover A' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48 Jimenez Variant.jpg|'Cover B' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48 Pham Variant.jpg|'Cover C' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48 Torre Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48 Silas Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48 Davila Variant.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' File:XO 048 SECOND-PRINT KANO.jpg|'Second Print' Cover Art (Textless) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48 Torre Variant Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' (Textless) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48 Silas Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' (Textless) File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 48 Davila Variant Textless.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' (Textless) Micro-Prints File:XO 050 2016 MP AdamGorham.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP AlBarrionuevo.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BobHall.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BobLayton.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BrandonPeterson.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP BrentPeeples.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ButchGuice.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP Cafu.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP CarmenNunezCarnero.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP CaryNord.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ClaytonCrain.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ColleenCoover.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DaveBullock.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DiegoBernard.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DonovanSantiago.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP DougBraithwaite.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP EmanuelaLupacchino.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP EricCanete.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JayFabares.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JeffLemire.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JGJones.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JoeStPierre.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP JuanJoseRyp.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP Kano.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP KevinVanhook.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP ManuelGarcia.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MargueriteSauvage.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MattKindt.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MichaelWalsh.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MikeLeeke.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP MikeMckone.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP NealAdams.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PaoloRivera.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PatOlliffe.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PerePerez.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PhilipTan.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP PhilJimenez.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RafaSandoval.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RaferRoberts.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RamonVillalobos.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RaulAllen.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RebekahIsaacs.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RileyRossmo.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RobertGill.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP RyanWinn.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP SeanChen.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP StephenMooney.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP StephenPlatt.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP SteveLieber.jpg File:XO 050 2016 MP TomFowler.jpg Panels File:Commander Trill XO-Manowar-v3-48 001.jpg File:GATE XO-Manowar-v3-48 001.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-48 001.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-48 002.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-48 003.jpg File:Torment XO-Manowar-v3-48 004.jpg Related References External links